Fullmetal AlchmistThe new Tail
by SweetSakurablossm
Summary: According to the laws of alchemy one must give something to gain A other if this rules are not taken likely the your life will be its payment this is how we were told back when we were young. This is what we were living are lives by but things change when


According to the laws of alchemy one must give something to gain

A other if this rules are not taken likely the your life will be its payment this is how we were told back when we were young. This is what we were living are lives by but things change when time goes by………..

About 15 years had passed since we lift home the days seem to fly by now seeing that were older and when I mean we I mean the person who I've been traveling with and staying with almost half of my Life.

Are lives weren't easy and we seen to much for words to say since we lifts its only been us but for some reason when I close my eyes I can feel that its about to change …when I look at her eyes I feel that…soon….were going to meet someone ..with the same eyes we have. This is are story…and something tells me I should starts from the beginning

------------------------------------------------------------------

Episode 1: A New Start

With a new starting and with the sun high up it was a day like any other looking down you can see a young girls skipping down the rod. It was kind of wired because she had on a black hooey on her face was somewhat covered but you were tell able to see it. The young girl turns around walking backwards looking at the person who was talking behind her all this time.

It was a other girl a bit older then her she didn't have a hooey on just a dark blue jacket

Her hair was down the color black as for her eyes they were sliver not like a dark sliver mover like a sliver that when the sun light hits it just right it can shin just a bit.

The young girl just smiles pulling off her hooey showing off her cat like ears she smiles at her with her fangs coming out when doing so.

Day: come on smiles you look so mad for no reason (day age 9)

Neay: huh why should I be happy were going to a town that their I can becomes a stupid Alchemist huh I really see no reason on doing this just to find out some info ( Neay age 12).

Day: huh come on Neay with the Info we found out we get closer right.

Neay: will you got a point come on lets hurry we have to get to the train I don't want to be late getting their.

Day: right hehe lets go

They keep on walking when getting close to the Trine station day put back her hooey and stood close to Neay. As for Neay she just made sure she stood close to herself she didn't want anyone seeing day without her hooey. They keep on walking Intel they got close to the train with that they got on bored going to their sits and sitting down waiting for the train to start moving. Some time passed and with that the train took off their were so many people on the train all from different towns. When looking at them you would think sometimes when people of on train that … their looking for something more then just going to a new town or new city that's how Neay saw it she looked at them all them look out the window seeing nothing but the sky go on for miles.

As for day her eyes were wondering everywhere seeing some many other people she found her eyes stopping on one thing that looked like a armor she couldn't believe what she was seeing in her mind she was thinking maybe its just fake or they couldn't fit it in the back with the other things but just then she saw it move her eyes widen seeing it move like that.

Day shacks her head knowing now she was seeing things with that she rubbed her eyes looking back right at it not seeing that its head was turn looking at her. Like that her face want a bit red looking away as fast as she can looking at Neay's arm she was thinking to herself ' what was that …did its head just move like that ahhh I must be going crazy'.

The armor looks back to the window them looking over at someone seeing a boy with blond hair half a sleep looking at the window as will …he looks back at the girl the at the window wondering why is she was looking at him like that ….the boy sitting across from the suite of armor looks up at him wondering what he was looking at.

Ed: al….Al what's with you its like your stuck on something

Al looks over at him shacking his hands in front of him like nothing was going on ed looks at him more then he turned his head looking over at the girl he was looking at. Ed grins a bit seeing what he was looking at Ed was going to say something to him Intel he looked up more seeing the person the girl was sitting next to. Neay looks down at Day wondering what she was doing she then looked up seeing someone looking at day more like it he was looking at herself her eyes shin a bit from the light of the sun coming in hitting the windows. Neay got a bit mad seeing someone just look at her like that so with that she looked away in away saying to him " what are you looking at' ed looks at what she did and got a bit mad he sits back looking at his window as for Al he looks at his brother seeing that his face changed seeing this happen he was now lost more then ever he was going to look back at the window but then his head turns back looking at the girl who was looking at hi first.

Neay: were almost their once we stop just walk a bit fast and stay with me close ok

Day r…right got it

The both said low and waited for the train to stop as for the ed and al they were getting ready to get off Ed looks over looking at the girls … his eyes go right at Day seeing something moving then fall just a bit his eyes open seeing non other but a tail he couldn't believe what he was seeing for some reason he started to get a bad feeling about that so like that the train stopped letting everyone off. Neay and Day get up walking off …when Neay looked closer she saw the boy that was looking at them looking at Day and saw what he was looking at in her mind all she can say was Damn! With that Neay pulled on Day making her go faster Al looks over at Ed wondering what was going on with him.

Al: brother …. Brother is something wrong

Ed: theirs nothing not right about those girls I just cant help but seeing something wrong with them …Al I'm going after the.

Al: AHH but brother

Al couldn't even get a word in seeing that his brother just ran off with out a word jumping over people to get to the girls what was AL to do all he new is that he better go after him before he got into big trouble so he did but taking his time and not jumping over people to get up to his brother.

Off the train Neay and day were walking faster then before Neay was looking around seeing if the boy from the train was still after them. Day just looks at Neay wondering what was going throw her mind and why did they have to rush that fast.

Day: Neay what's going on in your head

Neay: huh that kid back their saw your tail and lets just say he didn't want to say hello when he was running after us.

Day: he was

Neay: yeah but I think we lost him -sighs- come on lets hurry to find a place to stay tonight

Day: right

With that they started their way again to a hotel or some place to stay but just then when they were about to start walking Neay stopped a bit hearing someone running and it was getting close she turned around seeing who it was day looks at her and then looks at who Neay was looking at.

Day: was that the boy

Neay: Ahh he doesn't give up …come on DAY!

Day: RIGHT!

With that they started running Ed was right behind them day looks at Neay wondering how they were going to get out of this. Neay pushes day in front of her a bit turning around snapping her fingers making ice come out and stopping him right were he stood ed couldn't move he tried but nothing.

Ed: What the hell!!! Let me go!

Neay: aww what's wrong you don't like the cold now be a good little boy and stay their

With that Neay runs off ed was still trying to get free he see her run off with that he just started to get Madder making a seen about it a bit later Al runs up to him seeing that his feet were trapped in Ice AL didn't know what to say to him.

Ed: what are you looking at Al Help me!

Al: hahah I new something like this was going to happen -helps him by braking the Ice-

Why were you running after them for I mean their just girls.

Ed: their was something up that I didn't like I mean its like she's hiding something and that something might let us know something about what were looking for.

Al: will their gone now

Ed: will …for now

With that Ed was free and looks at Al the both nodded and started to walk off Ed was still thinking about what was the thing they were hiding.


End file.
